


Better When I'm Dancin'

by Equestrian_Cosplay



Series: Miraculous Music One-Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir.exe Has Stopped Working, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cute, Dancer Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dancing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Music, Marinette has grace?, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, One Shot, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equestrian_Cosplay/pseuds/Equestrian_Cosplay
Summary: Collège Françoise Dupont is having a talent show! Which is great for anyone who actually has a talent. Even though Adrien was an amazing fencer and pianist, he didn’t want to show something that he wasn’t passionate about. Unlike him, his friends were going to show off their passions. Alix is going to do cool tricks on her roller blades, Rose and Juleka are reciting original poems, Max is showing his latest robot, Nathaniel is going to speed sketch, Chloe is(unfortunately) going to sing, Ivan and Mylene will be singing a duet together, Nino is in charge of lights and sound, Alya is the host of the show, and Marinette…Wait?! What is she doing? Is she even performing? Adrien had no idea, but, if she was, he was sure it would be amazing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Miraculous Music One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Better When I'm Dancin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all my little colts fillies and foals!!! I hope y'all are doing well, and staying safe. This fanfic is inspired by Better when I'm Dancing by Meghan Trainor. This is not connected to the previous fic in the series. Hope you like the second part of Miraculous Music One-Shots!!!

Collège Françoise Dupont is having a talent show! Which is great for anyone who actually has a talent. Even though Adrien was an amazing fencer and pianist, he didn’t want to show something that he wasn’t passionate about. Unlike him, his friends were going to show off their passions. Alix is going to do cool tricks on her roller blades, Rose and Juleka are reciting original poems, Max is showing his latest robot, Nathaniel is going to speed sketch, Chloe is(unfortunately) going to sing, Ivan and Mylene will be singing a duet together, Nino is in charge of lights and sound, Alya is the host of the show, and Marinette…

Wait?! What is she doing? Is she even performing? Adrien had no idea, but, if she was, he was sure it would be amazing.

“Hey Dude,” Nino said, tapping him on the shoulder, “do you want to stay after school to practice for the talent show? By the way, the girls are coming too. So it’s going to be interesting.” 

Adrien sighed, “But, I don’t have a talent that I want to show.”

“Don’t worry Bro, you could still come and watch. Plus, we’ll finally see what Mari’s doing for the show.”

Now Adrien’s cat-like curiosity peaked, “You don’t know what she’s doing for the talent show?”

“Nope, she’s been super secretive about her performance.” Nino smirked, “If you come you could see what Mari’s planning.”

Adrien smirked back, “I wouldn’t miss it.”

(=^ w ^=)

After school, the four friends met in the courtyard to practice. “Alright everybody,” Alya said enthusiastically, “let’s get started, shall we? Why don’t Nino and I practice here? While You and Marinette practice over there.”

“But Alya, I’m not here to-” Adrien began.

“Can it Mr. Model, and go with Mari!” Alya snapped before calming down.

‘Who knew Alya could be that scary?’ Adrien thought while looking at the ground as he walked to the other side of the courtyard. 

He looked up when a sudden movement caught his eye. There, in the middle of the courtyard was a graceful being that soared through the air. Her back was arched, arms raised, long legs straight and extended, toes pointed, her dark ponytail flowed behind her, eyes closed, and her lips curved into a soft smile. It was one of the most beautiful things the blond has ever seen and, he’s seen some very beautiful things*cough*Ladybug*cough*. His eyes followed her as she landed and continued the dance. Her movements were sharp one moment and flowing the next. Every turn, every leap, every bend, every step, every roll, and every sway captivated him even more.

Adrien could sense the dance was coming to an end, but the blue-haired girl had one more trick up her sleeve. Time slowed for Adrien as she leaped off the ground, doing a graceful aerial. Knowing how clumsy the girl is, the blonde held his breath, hoping that Marinette would be alright. Thankfully, luck was on her side, and when she landed safely, time resumed its normal pace.

“A-ADRIEN??!!” the boy in question knows that voice anywhere, it’s the voice Marinette used whenever he tried to talk to her. 

When he looked up, he realizes six things;

  1. Marinette is the dancer. 
  2. Marinette is actually super graceful. 
  3. He broke the spell. 
  4. Marinette didn’t know he was watching her because she had earbuds in and her eyes were closed. 
  5. Marinette looks really cute right now.
  6. He’s just staring at her like a weirdo.



“Er, sorry Marinette, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Adrien apologized quickly.

“Uh it’s f-fine Adrien, I-I just didn’t s-see you. I mean you’re usually hard to miss because you’re so awesome, funny, and perfect-I MEAN-” Adrien stopped Marinette before she had a mental breakdown.

“Don’t worry about it Mari. Oh, your dance was amazing by the way.”

“You liked my dance?” The dark-haired girl asked in disbelief.

“Liked it? I loved it!” the green-eyed model exclaimed, “I didn’t know you were so graceful.”

Marinette laughed nervously, “I uh, have a good workout. But, what are you doing for the show?”

Adrien’s eyes looked down at the floor ashamed, “I don’t have anything I want to show.”

“But, what abou-”

“And no, I do not want to use any of my ‘hobbies’, I want to do something I found for myself. Like you and your dancing.”

Marinette thought for a moment, “Why don’t you try dancing?”

“Me, dance, you can’t be serious?” Adrien asked.

“Ahh come on, just try it?”

“I don’t think I’ll be good at it like you.”

“You’ll never know unless you try. I promise, you’ll feel better when you’re dancing.” Marinette turned to Nino and shouted, “Hey Nino, play my track!”

Nino looked up, “You got it Dude!” he pressed play.

Marinette grabbed Adrien’s hand and led him to the middle of the courtyard, “Just go with the music.” and with that the music started and she started dancing.

_ Don't think about it _

_ Just move your body _

_ Listen to the music _

_ Sing, oh, ey, oh _

Marinette does a pirouette then looks back at Adrien, “You can do it Adrien. Just watch me and then complement my moves with your own.” 

_ Just move those left feet _

_ Go ahead, get crazy _

_ Anyone can do it _

_ Sing, oh, ey, oh _

Adrien takes a deep breath and channels the ‘Chat Noir’ inside him.

_ Show the world you've got that fire (fire) _

_ Feel the rhythm getting louder _

Adrien imagined himself running across rooftops as Chat Noir. He hears the bustling city noises and the zip of his lady’s yoyo. He jumped in with Marinette, mirroring her moves, or complementing them with his own.

_ Show the room what you can do _

_ Prove to them you got the moves _

_ I don't know about you, _

Marinette and Adrien were working together so well as if they were partners for ages. She went high, he went low. He moved, she’s still as a stone. They could anticipate each other's movements, and what will complement them.

_ But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah _

_ Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah _

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and twirled her in, then caught her in a dip.

“Where did that come from?” Marinette asked, slightly out of breath.

“I don’t know, maybe you bring out the best in me.” he replied out of breath as well. Adrien twirled her out of the dip and continued their dance.

_ And we can do this together _

_ I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah _

_ When you finally let go _

_ And you slay that solo _

_ Cause you listen to the music _

_ Sing, oh, ey, oh _

“Looks like you’ve got the hang of it now Adrien.” Marinette said, her body crossing over Adrien’s.

“Yeah, this is so much fun!” Adrien exclaimed.

_ 'Cause you're confident, babe _

_ And you make your hips sway _

_ We knew that you could do it _

_ Sing, oh, ey, oh _

Adrien puts his hands on his partner’s waist, and she puts her hands on his shoulders. They start twisting and stepping together. Their close proximity would have made Marinette blush, but she was having too much fun to notice. 

_ Show the world you've got that fire _

_ Feel the rhythm getting louder _

They broke apart from each other and Adrien looked into his partner’s eyes, “Do you trust me?” Marinette nodded her head. 

_ Show the room what you can do _

_ Prove to them you got the moves _

_ I don't know about you, _

Adrien and Marinette were on opposite ends of the stage. Adrien got down on one knee, threaded his fingers together, palms up. Marinette got the idea and ran towards him. She put her foot in his hands and he launched her up. The extra air gave Mari more time to do a few extra tricks, and gave Adrien time to get in position to catch her in his arms, bridal-style.

“Nice catch.” Marinette said breathlessly.

“I know you are, but what am I?” Adrien teased before putting her down.

_ But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah _

Marinette was on the other side of the stage, and Adrien knew that she was preparing for her pique turns. As she started her turns, Adrien had an idea.

_ Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah _

_ And we can do this together _

Adrien grabbed her hand and twirled her. When they broke apart Marinette leaned back with her arms out, trusting that Adrien would catch her. Adrien caught her hands as she arched her back. They held that pose for the last seconds of the song.

_ I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah _

Adrien and Marinette were breathless as they parted. Marinette grinned at him, “Great job Adrien!” and as a reflex their fists were on their way to their celebratory fist bump.

“POUND IT!”

When their knuckles collided there was a lightbulb that went off in their brains.

_ “My Lady?” _

_ “Kitty?” _

***At the Talent Show***

“Marinette, you and your  _ partner _ are after Ivan and Mylene.” Alya said with a wink.

Adrien was over the moon and could barely sit still as Marinette smeared black face paint over his eyes. 

After brainstorming for a few days, the duo decided to combine hip hop with ballet, and their costumes definitely showed that. Marinette’s costume was a traditional ballet outfit, black leotard, pink tights, pointe shoes, and a pink crop-top. While Adrien’s had more of a hip hop look to it with a black shirt, green converse, black and green sweatpants, and a matching sleeveless sweatshirt with cat ears. Adrien’s father didn’t really want him to be dancing around on stage, doing hip hop no less, but Gabriel couldn’t stop ‘Chat Noir.’ So, here he was, dressed up as his alter ego, ready to dance his heart out.

“Aaaaaaand done!” Marinette exclaimed happily before wiping her hands on a damp rag. She ruffled his hair and pulled the hood over his head, using bobby pins to keep it in place. “Y’know Adrien, I hope  _ Chat Noir _ doesn’t mind you using his name.” she said teasingly.

Adrien chuckled, “Oh, I know he won’t mind.”

Marinette sighed and bopped him on the nose, “ Oh mon chaton idiot.”

_ “Oh my silly kitten.” _


End file.
